La Souffrance d'Aimer
by Kamynary
Summary: A force de cacher ce qu'on ressent. Cela peut conduire à la pire des actions. (Nul pour résumer, Désolé !)


**La Souffrance d'Aimer**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Je suis passé sous le bureau mais je n'ai pas eu les droits

 **Personnages :** Sting x Luxus

 **Genre :** Drama, Lime, OOC, OS, Romance, Yaoi

 **PS :** Dernière histoire de l'été 2017 ahah Je rentre en BAC + 3 en alternance, je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour me remettre à écrire mais j'espère que j'aurais des occasions pour ! Encore merci à vous de m'avoir lu et merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews ! J'espère l'histoire qui suit va vous plaire ! Merci ! (Cœur Cœur)

* * *

« Tu veux bien t'entraîner avec moi pendant 1 mois ? » Une simple requête qui déclencha le début de leur histoire d'amour.

Des explosions, des éclairs, des rayons lasers, des coups s'entrechoquant, des poings fendant l'air. Des souffles saccadés, des bleus, du sang, des blessures malgré ces injuries des sourires.

Ils se combattirent tout l'après-midi mais cela n'était qu'un avant-goût de leur journée d'entraînement.

Tout d'abord, les deux compères avaient établi un campement entre clairière, rivière et montagne. La nuit, Sting dort vers la cime des arbres tandis que Luxus se repose au sol dos au tronc. Ainsi, le soleil illumine Sting en premier qui doucement se réveille grâce à cette chaleur caressante. Il réveille à son tour Luxus. Ils partent alors à la recherche de leur petit déjeuner, généralement des fruits, des baies ainsi que des poissons. En remontant la rivière, on y trouve une cascade d'eau cachée derrière des arbres. Un paradis secret, l'eau n'y est pas profonde et elle est d'une pureté stupéfiante. C'est ici qu'ils viennent se désaltérer et se laver. En arrivant au camp, ils préparent un feu grâce à un lacrima des branches de bois qu'ils avaient préparé en avance.

Leurs matinées sont généralement calmes. Une fois prêt, ils font une petite excursion pour découvrir les petits chemins et sentier de la clairière. De retour au camp vers le zénith avec de quoi manger, ils préparent le repas, mangent, s'étirent et se combattent jusqu'au soir sans s'arrêter.

Ce même schéma durant 1 mois. Ils n'apprirent pas à se connaître eux qui étaient d'anciens ennemis, puis des connaissances, puis des potes, des amis jusqu'à devenir quasiment inséparables.

« - Ça fait 1 mois Luxus, on devrait peut-être rentrer non ?

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Un peu, pas toi ?

\- Je n'en ressens pas l'utilité pour le moment.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On n'est pas bien là tous les 2 ? Seuls dans la nature s'entraînant et développant des techniques incroyables tout en parcourant la nature ?

\- Bah si c'est agréable mais ma guilde me manque …

\- D'accord.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me réponds aussi froidement Luxus ? T'as un truc à me dire ?

\- Non.

\- Arrête de faire ça ! Dis-moi la vérité !

\- LA FERME ! Elle ne plairait pas la vérité ! Elle me dégoute cette putain de vérité !

\- Luxus …

\- QUOI ?

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Luxus baissa alors la tête, serrant les poings il fit demi-tour en direction de la cascade.

Sting le regarda partir, il savait que Luxus avait des difficultés émotionnelles, même si Luxus n'a jamais pu lui dire, il l'avait appris par Mirajane et Erza. Mais pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état ? Pourquoi s'énervait-il au point de pleurer ? Il soupira et en regardant la silhouette de Luxus disparaître dans l'horizon, il prit la décision de l'aider, il compte être au petit soin pour lui. C'est normal de vouloir l'aider non ?

Sting décida de ranger leurs affaires pour partir le lendemain, en voulant déposer les propriétés de Luxus, il glissa sur une baie et il s'écroula sur le sac de Luxus qui s'ouvrit et perdu son contenu. Sting se releva et vit la pagaille en dehors du sac, il insulta sa maladresse et commença à ranger les affaires. Soudain, il trouva une lettre écrite par Luxus qui lui était destinée. « C'est quoi ce délire ? ». Sting ouvrit l'enveloppe et il remarqua en haut du papier, elle datait de quelques jours. Dévoré par la curiosité, il lit le contenu.

* * *

 _« Sting,_

 _Ce mois que nous avons passé va être le dernier de ma vie. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. Je veux que tu dises à Fairy Tail que c'était la seule issue pour moi possible. Dis-leur que je les remercie pour avoir été présent malgré mes erreurs, que je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Tout ira bien, je le sais. Dis à mon grand-père que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été le petit-fils idéal, que je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu être à la hauteur, que je suis désolé d'être si faible. Dis-lui, que je l'aime. Dis à Natsu et Gajeel que je les remercie de m'avoir arrêté dans ma folie destructrice. Dis à Erza et Mirajane que je les remercie d'avoir été de si bonnes amies. Dis à Wendy de ne pas s'en faire, de ne pas tout garder pour elle, qu'elle a des personnes à qui se confier, elle n'est pas une petite fille, c'est une dragonne. Dis-leur finalement que tout ira bien pour moi._

 _Sting, toi je te remercie d'avoir été là. Ce mois m'a permis d'apprécier les derniers moments de ma triste vie. Ne sois pas triste en lisant ces mots. Tout ira bien. Tu ne comprends sans doute pas mon geste, mais depuis un long moment un mal est venu en moi. Il me ronge de l'intérieur de jour en jour, je m'enfonce dans les abysses. Ce mois a été rempli de cette douce souffrance. Je ne pourrais jamais sans doute guérir de cette maladie. Mais au moins, je pourrais partir tranquillement. Ne pleure pas en lisant ces mots, tout ira bien pour moi. Cette décision, je l'ai prise en sachant qu'elle ferait souffrir des personnes et j'en suis désolé, je ne le souhaite pas. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres moyens pour arrêter de souffrir. Comprends-moi s'il te plaît. Ne pleure pas, je ne mériterais pas tes larmes. Pardonne-moi._

 _Adieu, Luxus. »_

* * *

Des larmes coulèrent abondamment. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? La rage et la peur possédèrent Sting, il courut en direction de la cascade, il est temps d'avoir des explications. Il arriva rapidement à la cascade. Il vit l'horreur. Luxus assis à côté de la cascade, dos à la paroi en sous-vêtement, des taillades partout sur le corps. Sting vu les vêtements de Luxus parfaitement rangé avec ces bijoux par-dessus. Apeuré, Sting ne bougea pas. Il regarda le corps de Luxus, de sang coulant des plaies, leur couteau de cuisine enfoncé dans son abdomen.

Luxus, sur le fil de la vie, cracha du sang, cela fût le signal qui a permis à Sting de retourner à la réalité. Il sauta dans l'eau et couru malgré le courant pour atteindre Luxus. Il vit se dernier papillonner des yeux, sourire puis plus rien. Il sortit Luxus de l'eau, retourna au camp pour chercher leur trousse de secours et il s'en servi sur Luxus. Cependant, il n'avait pas les connaissances pour savoir comment le soigner, c'est Luxus qui le soignait tout le temps. Il commença à pleurer en essayant d'arrêter le sang, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il fouilla parmi les pansements et autres pour trouver une crème. Il avait vu Luxus l'utiliser plusieurs fois pour les coupures. Paniqué, il arracha le couteau de l'abdomen de Luxus, il plaça toute la crème dessus. Il sentit des gouttes de pluies tomber sur eux. Il leva le regard vers le ciel. Ce dernier noir comme la mort annonçait un mauvais présage. Sting fou de rage hurla en direction de la galaxie « Vous ne me le prendrez pas ! Je vous l'interdis ! ». Il se ressaisit et se déshabilla, pris Luxus et ses Luxus dans ses bras, ce dernier couvert des vêtements de Sting.

Sting active alors son White Drive et se déplace le plus rapidement possible en direction de Fairy Tail. Il y avait une demi-journée de marche entre leur camp et la guilde. Il courut sous la lumière des étoiles perforant les nuages menaçants. Ces dernières le guident, la pluie lui perfore la peau, il cavala alors les descentes et escalada les côtes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il était parti. Là, Il était à bout. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'allait jamais y arriver à temps. La fatigue du mois se faisait ressentir dans tout son organisme. Il regarda le ciel. Les nuages noirs cachèrent les blanches lumières des étoiles. Il regarda Luxus, il le vit plus pâle, l'eau coulant sur lui, lui donne un air de condamné. Sting pensa qu'il y avait peut-être un lien entre Luxus et les étoiles ? Etaient-ils connectés ? Il ne reste que quelques étoiles visibles. Sting dans un élan de désespoir, lança un hurlement de dragon envers le ciel, déchirant les nuages. Il y avait plus d'étoiles, Luxus devrait aller mieux ? Cependant, les nuages se réunirent plus épais et sombres. Sting trembla de peur. Il réactiva son White Drive, et s'élança avec le dernier élan de force qui lui restait, balançant des hurlements envers les nuages.

Sting trotte, court, file, accélère. Il a mal dans ses jambes, elles le font souffrir. Mais son cœur encore plus, il sent la chaleur de Luxus s'évaporer. Il pleure, le resserre contre lui espérant le réchauffer. A bout de souffle, il ralentit, sa course. Cette dernière plus lente, lui fit remarquer le panneau de Magnolia. Une femme est présente ramassant des herbes. Elle se retourna en entendant les pas lourds venant de derrière elle. « Luxus ? Que s'est-il passé ? Suis-moi ! Nous devons aller le soigner ! ».

Sans réfléchir, Sting la suivit. Par-delà les buissons, les arbres, les sentiers, ils arrivèrent. La femme les fit rentrer dans sa demeure, ordonnant à Sting de poser Luxus sur le lit principal. Sting plaça Luxus délicatement, il s'écarta laissant la femme l'examiner. Il tourna son regard par la fenêtre et trouva un signe du destin, au sein des nuages obscurs, il n'en restait qu'une. Une seule étoile, une seule lumière perçant les ténèbres. Il avait réussi, non ? Sa vision se troubla, difficilement il bougea, sur le sol son corps s'effondra. Au son de ce bruit sourd, la femme se retourna « Nan mais c'est une blague ? Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire de vous soigner ? », elle se dirigea vers son étagère où elle appuya sur un lacrima qui envoya un message de demande d'aide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix fluette désordonna le silence, « Que se passe-t-il ? STING ? LUXUS ? Polyussica ? Que s'est-il passé ? ». Polyussica lui lança un regard froid : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe Wendy ? Il y a des blessés, tu dois t'en occuper ! Regarde les lésions sur le corps de Luxus, soigne-les, regarde l'état de Sting, soigne-le. Dépêche-toi avant que leur état ne s'aggrave. Je compte sur toi pour le faire toute seule. Après tout, tu veux soigner tout le monde, non ? Alors vas-y. » Polyussica prit congé en laissant Wendy soigner les deux dragons.

Les jours défilent. Le ciel s'éclaircit et s'obscurcit. Le vent valse entre les nuages et entre les branches des arbres. Le soleil irradie, la lune luit, les étoiles rayonnent. Le ballet de la nature dansant sur le rythme du temps.

Wendy a soigné les entailles de Luxus, arrêtant les hémorragies. Cependant, ce dernier a perdu trop de sang et il est inconscient, son corps doit se remettre. Sting, quant à lui, s'était effondré suite à la pluie sur son corps, à la fatigue du mois et à ses émotions. Il avait repris conscience deux jours après son évanouissement. Wendy, lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait rentrer à Sabertooth mais ce dernier lui a supplié de rester et de l'assister. Ainsi, il suivait les instructions de Wendy et faisait diverses petites tâches. Il changea les bandages, lava le corps de Luxus, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même situation, alors il devait apprendre un maximum de Wendy.

Il restait au chevet de Luxus, il voulait être là quand ce dernier se réveillerait. Il veut être là. Il le devait non ? Il demanda à Wendy, si elle savait ce qu'était cette maladie. Elle caressa les cheveux de Luxus, elle lui répondit que non. Elle ment. Elle le sait. Elle sait tout. Luxus lui avait tout avoué au cours d'une mission ensemble, Luxus avait avalé une boisson de vérité et il avait tout raconté à Wendy. Ce n'était qu'une enfant à qui on demandait d'être déjà adulte. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais pour le bien de tous, elle accepta ce fardeau. Luxus avait vu en elle se mal être et c'est ainsi qu'il avait eu l'idée de partir ensemble. Il lui avait fait comprendre l'importance qu'elle accepte ce rôle d'adulte malgré son âge. Tant de souvenirs flottaient dans les pensées de Wendy à travers ce simple contact.

Luxus se réveilla au bout de quinze jours. Il sent une forte chaleur dans sa main, il vit un Sting, illuminé par la lune, se reposant, agrippé à lui. Il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte ce qui réveilla Sting. « Luxus ? Tu es réveillé ! Enfin ! Je me suis tellement inquiété ! ». Luxus détourna le visage et souffla « Pourquoi ? ». Sting lâcha la main de Luxus « Comment ça pourquoi ? ». Luxus retourna vivement sa tête, des larmes coulants à flot, et dans un hurlement de désespoir : « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir ?! ».

Cette simple question brisa quelque chose en Sting. Une larme perla sur son visage déformé par la rage. Il le frappa d'un poing ferme et rempli de sentiments flous envers Luxus. Ce dernier, tout en lui lançant un regard qui déstabilisa Sting, lui assena « Tout est de ta faute. ». Sting le frappa, encore une fois, encore et encore, en pleurant et hurlant. Pourquoi sentait-il la vérité dans les mots de Luxus. Polyussica voulu les séparer mais elle fût stoppée par Wendy qui s'interposa devant elle : « Ils en ont besoin. ». Les poings de Sting devinrent plus faibles, Luxus ne broncha pas, Sting s'arrêta et regarda Luxus dans les yeux : « Dis Luxus, j'ai une question. », Luxus ne s'attendant pas à un tel changement acquiesça face à la proposition de Sting, il n'aurait pas dû. « Pourquoi je peux voir de la peur … non de la tristesse et du désespoir dans tes yeux ? »

Luxus, lui qui avait toujours réussi à cacher ses sentiments, avait été percé à jour. Comment Sting pouvait lire en lui ? Il perdait le contrôle de lui. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui était en lui. Il sera fort le drap dans ses mains et demanda à Sting de sortir. « Je ne sortirais pas ». Luxus lui ordonna plus fortement. « Je ne sortirais pas ». Wendy prit Polyussica par la main et elles sortirent. « Dis-moi la vérité. Je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponses à mes questions ». Sting prit la chaise de bureau, l'heure de l'interrogatoire est arrivée.

« - Luxus, est-ce que tu répondras à toutes mes questions sans me mentir ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi.

\- La ferme.

\- …

\- Pourquoi la lettre m'était destinée ?

\- Parce que tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

\- Pourquoi tu as voulu mettre fin à ta vie ?

\- Je suis malade.

\- Quelle est cette maladie ?

\- Apporte-moi de l'eau !

\- Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter de te poser des questions ? Tiens ton verre.

\- Merci.

\- Luxus, quelle est cette maladie ?

\- On pense que les gens sont faibles, une fois qu'ils ont succombé à leurs sentiments. J'ai passé des années à cacher les miens pour qu'au final tu puisses lire en moi. Je suis tout aussi faible que n'importe qui.

\- Pourquoi tu évites la question ?

\- Un jour, je pense que tu comprendras.

\- Que suis-je censé comprendre ?

\- Rien.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je ne te pensais pas si fleur bleue. Depuis que je t'ai demandé quelle était cette maladie, tu n'as fait qu'éviter la question. Rogue m'a enseigné une technique pour savoir ce que la personne cache. On continue de poser des questions et on regarde comment la personne tourne ses phrases. Si je te cite, en utilisant les premiers mots de chacune de tes phrases, on obtient les mots suivants, Apporte, Merci, On, Un, Rien.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela prouve ?

\- Prends les premières lettres de chaque mot.

\- …

\- Qu'obtiens-tu Luxus ?

\- …

\- Veux-tu que je le dise à ta place ?

\- …

\- Tu obtiens !

\- …

\- Tu as voulu mettre fin à ta vie à cause de l'amour. Tu me dégoutes. Qui crois-tu pour faire ça ?

\- La ferme. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Non ! Cette personne est au courant ? Elle sait que tu l'aimes ? Qui ne révérait pas d'être aimé par Luxus ! Après tout, une fois qu'on gratte un peu, on trouve une personne qui est gentille, qui prends soin des autres. Un glaçon qui renferme tant de secrets et de mystères.

\- La personne que j'aime ne doit jamais le savoir !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas normal !

\- Luxus ? Ce n'est pas normal parce que tu aimes les hommes ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Ce ne sont pas tes problèmes !

\- Mais Luxus, ça ne me dérange pas ! C'est normal !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Jamais je ne jugerais quelqu'un à cause de ça ! Moi-même je pense que si devais tomber amoureux ça serait pour le cœur et non pour le corps. Mais ressens-tu toi envers lui ?

\- J'ai des sentiments que je ne devrais pas avoir ! Je l'aime tellement que j'ai envie de le garder pour moi ! J'ai envie de partager chaque moment avec lui ! Je veux partir en mission avec lui ! Je veux vivre avec lui ! Je veux faire à manger avec lui. Je veux être à lui. Je t'aime tellement que ça me détruit.

\- Luxus …

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- …

\- LUXUS ! Tu l'as avoué avec ton Je t'aime tellement.

\- …

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- …

\- Réponds-moi !

\- Ne me déteste pas !

\- Regarde-moi.

\- Ne me déteste pas ! Pitié ! Pardonne-moi !

\- LUXUS REGARDE-MOI ! »

Luxus releva sa tête et dans la seconde qui suivit, il se faisait embrasser par Sting. Un contact qui brisa les murs du cœur de Luxus. Sting le prit dans ses bras : « Je ne compte plus jamais te quitter. Je suis désolé si je te blesse dans le futur. Je suis désolé si à cause de moi si je te rendrais triste. Désolé, si je ne parviens pas à faire de nos jours les meilleurs. Désolé, si jamais à cause de moi tu venais à souffrir. Je ferais de mon mieux, parce qu'après tout, je t'aime Luxus. » Luxus durant cette étreinte pleura. Jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'il était aimé. Il sera fortement Sting contre lui.

Sting mit fin à l'étreinte, sourit à Luxus, lui saisit la gorge et le menaça « Si jamais, tu essayes de te suicider encore une fois, sans savoir ce que je ressentirais après ou par pur égoïsme, je te sauverais encore une fois seulement pour te tuer de mes mains ! » Sting se mit à rire, Luxus pouffa à son tour.

Cependant, le rire de Sting de transforma rapidement en larme. « Plus jamais ! Plus jamais tu me laisses seul ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Plus jamais ! Promet le moi ! ». Luxus posa son front contre celui de Sting : « Je te le promets ».

* * *

A l'extérieur de la demeure, Wendy avait contacté 2 personnes avec des lacrimas.

« - Vous me devez 1 restaurant et 1 shopping, désolé les filles mais vous avez perdu ! Je l'avais dit qu'il allait se mettre ensemble suite à leur camp d'entraînement et pas pendant !

\- En ce moment Wendy, je te méprise.

\- Erza, pas la peine d'être comme ça mais on a perdu c'est tout !

\- Mira ! Comment tu peux être si calmes ! Qui sait combien on va devoir payer pour elle !

\- Et elle vous remercie d'avance ! A plus tard pour plus d'informations ! »

Polyussica regarda Wendy, cette dernière avait un sourire de bonheur sur son visage et elle pensa comment cette petite fille pouvait être comme ça, elle qui semble si calme et posé, comment pouvait-elle être comme ça ?

« - Vous vous demandez sans doute comme je peux faire des choses comme ça malgré l'impression que je donne aux autres ? Mira et Erza se sont questionnés sur le fait que Luxus soit souvent avec Sting. Sachant la vérité à la suite d'une mission inculquant un filtre de vérité, je leur ai soufflé des idées comme quoi ils étaient peut-être ensemble. En n'en sachant plus qu'elle, j'ai pu ainsi les manipuler pour avoir ce que je désirais. Pratique non ?

\- Es-tu un démon Wendy ? Qui manipulerait ses amis pour obtenir ce qu'il désire ?

\- Moi. Wendy, la chasseuse de dragon, experte en relation de couple et aussi fan de yaoi ! »

* * *

 **~ Fin ~**

Merci à vous d'avoir lu en entier ! Si jamais, il y a encore des fautes … Désolé !

Laissez une review si vous le voulez, ça fait toujours plaisir 😊

PS : Vive le Yaoi 😊


End file.
